Chuck vs Karaoke
by emu ostriches
Summary: First fan fic, actually, I'll set this story sometime before 2X14, Chuck vs. best friend. Ellie convinces Chuck and Sarah to go karaoke, how would their relationship turn out?
1. Charles Irving Bartowski

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I would love to own Ellie and Sarah_

_Not beta"ed" (is this a word), so all mistakes are mine_

**Early Morning**

Today was one of the few times that Sarah actually stayed over for the night, rather sneaking in through the "Morgan Door" at 6am. Today was also one of the rare times that Chuck got up before Sarah did.

He spent the time simply looking at a sleeping Sarah, occasionally pushing stray strands of her hair out of her face.

" How long have you been staring at me?" Sarah said, with a hint of venom, shaking Chuck out of his little reverie.

Chuck nervously babbled on "Um... I wasn't staring at you....uh... I just saw a hair fall over your face... and … and … you were trying to blow it out of your face... so … um... I pushed it away for you... and then I noticed how peaceful you seemed.. and..."

Sarah put a finger on Chuck's mouth, smiling, "Calm down Chuck, I was only kidding, I actually find it quite cute."

Chuck put on his patented smile, " Well, it's not funny, I don't want to make a trained CIA agent mad at me, remember that time when you threw that pencil through my face on that picture?It's not funny and I'm gonna get you back for that."

Sarah laughed "You can try, but you won't be able to." Poking Chuck on his chest with each word for emphasis, " Because I got you wrapped around my little finger."

Chuck leaned on top of Sarah, looking into her eyes and slowly leaned in, closer and closer. When he was within an inch of Sarah's mouth, he whispered huskily, "You sure do."

Chuck can see that Sarah was fighting with her emotions inside, for a second, it seemed that Sarah Walker was going to win. Sarah closed her eyes and slowly raised her head. Then she reverted back to Agent Walker, pushing Chuck back onto his side of the bed, "I'm sorry Chuck, I can't do this, you are my asset. It's not professional ..."

Just right then, Ellie came in without knocking, saving Sarah from further explanation.

Ellie's heart did a little jump of joy as she thought she interrupted an intimate moment especially after it seemed that Chuck and Sarah were slowly growing apart, " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you stayed the night. Breakfast is ready." And closed the door behind her.

Chuck and Sarah got dressed and came out of the room. Ellie immediately went to them

"Okay, couple of Devon and my colleagues are going karaoke tonight, you guys up for it?"

Chuck remembered about the mission later tonight where he and Sarah were going to an art exhibition. " Sorry Ellie, Sarah and I are going on a date tonight."

"Well, we are actually planning to stay there till 11, so you can come after your date, it would be fun."

"I'm not sure, we might be tired afterwards or we might go ..."

Sarah interrupts, "Sure, but we have a late dinner reservation, so if we finish before 11, we'll drop by."

Chuck looked at Sarah with a shock on his face, " But?..."

Ellie immediately turned to Chuck angrily, " Charles Irving Bartowski." Ellie only called him by his full name 5 times. The first time was the only time when it was used in a good connotation. When Chuck first found out he was going to Stanford on a scholarship.

The remaining 4 times were used on the anniversary of his expulsion from Stanford to get Chuck out of his slump, quit the Buy More and find a girlfriend.

That immediately caught his attention.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you will come to karaoke and sing a nice song about Sarah or else."

Sarah barely suppressed a giggle at the effect and angry Ellie had on him.

"Okay, okay, I will come to karaoke, if our mi- date ends early." Chuck in his nervous stammer, almost said mission in front of Ellie. 'Great' he thought, 'Now I'm gonna have two angry women at me'.

My first fan fic, so don't be too hard on me

Reviews are more than welcome


	2. A Song For You

My first fan fic, so don't be too hard on me

Reviews are more than welcome

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I would love to own Ellie and Sarah_

_Not beta"ed" (is this a word), so all mistakes are mine_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far_

_Please don't hate me for the song I chose for Chuck to sing, but I felt that it was a song that describes what Chuck is willing to do for their relationship to work._

It was 9:45 by the time the mission ended. Chuck actually had a great time there, dancing with Sarah most of time, until the rogue agent came at 9. The team successfully intercepted the information trade, Casey even had a chance to fire his guns. It was a good day for the team.

It was 10 before he and Sarah got to the karaoke bar.

It was a silent drive and for once, Sarah decided to be the one to break the silence, teasing Chuck, "Have you decided what song you are going to sing to me yet, because if you don't, Ellie's gonna be on your case."

Chuck groaned in reply, "I don't know, I hope she forgets or that my turn will not have come yet before the renting time runs out." Chuck walks up to the reception, asking where Ellie and Awesome are.

Sarah replies when Chuck returns to her side, "Well, you better have a good song prepared, you saw how scary she looked this morning." Chuck winces at the memory. Sarah continues, "Plus, what kind of cover boyfriend are you if you don't sing for your cover girlfriend."

Chuck got frustrated, even though he didn't show it, "Maybe you should give us a chance, then I could sing any love song for you." He then opens the room door for Sarah, noticing a brief flash of shock register on her face, before her wall is rebuilt.

Ellie squealed as soon as she saw the couple, she definitely had more than one cocktail, almost tripping over her own two feet in an attempt to hug the both of them.

Chuck could recognize most of Ellie's colleagues. Hannah, the nurse was currently doing a rendition of Snow Patrol's _Chasing Cars_. Chuck and Sarah settled down near the girl's side of the couch.

Captain Awesome stepped up next and to Chuck and Sarah's major surprise, he began singing in a falsetto to The Carpenters' _A Song For You_, the other males began snickering. Once the initial shock blew over, Chuck looked over to Ellie and saw how happy she seemed, a small smile broke over the corner of her lips and she began flapping her hands like a fan over her head, like a teenager in love. He forgets all his frustration towards Sarah and begins to enjoy her company once again.

He also heard sighs and "How romantic." "Ellie is so lucky to have Devon" "I wish my boyfriend would sing something like that to me." coming from the girls. Chuck shared a look with Sarah, "Awesome never fails to surprise me." They both laughed.

After the song ends, drunk Ellie jumps onto Awesome and raining kisses on him, catching him off guard, almost causing him to fall onto to the glass table. The men looked on with surprise, while the girls whooped. When Ellie stopped to catch a breath, Awesome shouts, "Never wrong to show your love by singing, I'll be collecting later tonight, Awesome!" Chuck groans to everyone's amusement, "Come on Devon, that's my sister you're talking about, not awesome."

The other doctors and nurses all took turns to sing, after the kissing session, Ellie sat next to Chuck and told him, "Now Chuck, go and pick a song and sing for Sarah." Chuck turned bright red, " I'm not much of a singer."

Ellie had a dangerous look on her face, "I don't care, now go show Sarah how much you love her, I can see the way you have been looking at her the entire time tonight. So go sing."

Sarah tried to save Chuck, "No. it's fine, I don't mind, I rather sit and listen to other people sing." Even though she secretly wanted Chuck to sing, actually she wanted to see what song he was going to choose.

But Ellie would not take it, "Charles Irving Bartowski."

Chuck winced, thinking, 'Crap, twice in a day, not good.'

Sarah laughed again at the sight of Ellie's use of his full name. She thought, ' I should try this sometime, Charles Irving Bartowski, stay in the car.' Laughing silently at her little joke.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you will now go, pick and sing a song for Sarah. Now!"

"Alright Ellie." As Chuck scampers to the machine. 'Might as well take advantage of this' he thought.

Ellie came back and sat next to Sarah, with a small tray with 12 shot glasses. "Okay girls, we're each downing two shots."

Sarah knew it was a bad idea to drink, even though the CIA had trained her, giving her a high tolerance to alcohol. But she was having too much fun at the moment, combined with the ridiculousness of the singing doctors. She was vulnerable at the moment. After downing the vodka shots, Ellie fills up her glasses again, she dutifully downs them as well. She hopes that the alcohol won't cause her to do anything that could compromise or jeopardize their cover.

She looks over to Chuck, talking to Devon as he waits for his song to come up, then turns back to the group of girls who are gossiping about the latest goings in the hospital and downing several more shots.

Suddenly, the familiar piano intro to Richard Marx's _Right Here Waiting _play in the room, she looks over her shoulder and sees Chuck holding a microphone looking at her with a look in his eye, mouthing the words, "This is for you." to Sarah. Chuck turned around and began to sing.

One by one, the other girls begin to register the song being sung, each thinking about the stupid choice of song that Chuck chose to sing to Sarah. Looking at Sarah to see whether she becomes annoyed or confused.

However, Sarah became entranced in the song. Chuck is not that good of a singer, but he is not completely tone deaf either. Hitting most of the notes correctly, but losing his voice at the high notes. He takes breaths at the wrong time, not always holding the notes long enough. His voice cracks or fails at inopportune times, or missing the rhythm and beat of the song. But what held Sarah's attention was the emotion Chuck was putting into the song. Sarah was attentive at his singing.

Chuck was not even looking at the words flowing across the screen, only stealing occasional glances to refresh his memories of the lyrics, he is completely focused at Sarah's form. He's not sure whether Sarah could sense it, but he is singing every word with love, hitting every note with passion, every gesture he makes is used to show he means every word he is singing. He is staring intently at Sarah, telling her that the object of the song is her. He doesn't notice the annoyed or angry looks that Ellie is throwing at him, or the head shaking and mutterings of "not awesome" from Devon. In his eyes and in his mind at the moment, Sarah is the only person in his world.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Finally, after resigning to the fact that Chuck was not going to acknowledge her, Ellie turns to Sarah and has an apologetic look on her face, whispering to Sarah, "I'm gonna apologize for my brother, I told him to sing a song that shows how much he loves you. Why would he sing a song about waiting for you? I know he loves you very much, so don't do anything rash. I'm gonna have a talk with him." Drunk Ellie stands up and turns towards her brother.

Sarah barely registered what Ellie had just said, as she was too focused on the song, barely understood Ellie's implications, " No, it's fine, it is just an inside joke between the two of us." As she pulled Ellie back onto the couch, hoping that this lame excuse would curb Ellie's suspicions.

"Well fine, but I think this is the last song before our time is up. Next time, I will personally, by any means necessary, make sure that he will sing an actual fluffy love song to you." Ellie eyes floated up and down, as she dreamed about the scenario in her head. "I will teach him how to sing it good too, what songs do you like? Endless Love? Close to you? Name it and he will sing it perfectly the next time we go karaoking." Sarah smiles at the effort Ellie is willing to put to ensure Chuck's happiness. "Don't worry about it Ellie, I actually enjoy this song very much, so it's fine." Ellie shrugs and heads towards Devon

Chuck continued to pour his emotions into the song, unintentionally letting his eyes tear up as his emotions gotten the better of him. He sees the way that Sarah has been looking at him, he knows that he picked the perfect song to show how much he loves her and what he is willing to do to get her to reciprocate his affections for her. He knows that Sarah has feelings for him and hopes that eventually these feelings would far exceed her CIA training. Thinking, 'Love would always find a way.' The sheer emotions overwhelmed him. His voice breaking slightly at the last line, a soft, whispered line escaped his mouth, words that seemingly only he and Sarah could hear, " I will be right here waiting for you." He dropped his hands down to his side, only slightly lifting up his hands as in welcoming her to come to him and finally stop their "waiting", as in asking her, what are you going to do now? I have shown my hand. Chuck's gesture was overwhelming, Sarah couldn't help it, her eyes are now slightly puffy. An internal war began raging in her mind.

Sarah was only saved when Awesome put Chuck in a massive embrace, "That was some awesome karaoking bro, we gotta do this sometime again" and leading Chuck out of the room, Sarah was the only one alone in the room, still thinking about her response, before leaving the room.

I don't know whether I should go into what happened in the mission that caused Chuck and Sarah acting like this, I have a small idea or should I just end it in the next chapter, need your input, before I go ahead, therefore REVIEW!


	3. Right Here, Always, Waiting For You

My first fan fic, so don't be too hard on me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I would love to own Ellie and Sarah_

_Not beta"ed" (is this a word), so all mistakes are mine_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far_

_Sorry for the extreme fluff for my last chapter, it could be too much for some people to take_

_After writing several times the mission backstory, I found it hard to make it fit to my story line. So without further ado, the conclusion to CHUCK VS KARAOKE._

Sarah's mind was going all over the place as she left the karaoke room. She knew Chuck had feelings for her, some might say that he even loved her. She also knew that she had feelings for Chuck as well.

But after all they have been through, and the many, many obstacles that have stood between them and a relationship, a real relationship with Chuck Bartowski would be as likely to happen as Casey talking about his 'lady' feelings. Even if they decided to start something real, she would be reassigned.

Her initial plan was to slowly draw away from Chuck and not let him to be hung up over her, but after what just happened, she couldn't tell whether Chuck was serious about waiting for her, no matter how long it takes. Sarah knew that in the future, she would have to leave, for reassignment since she was compromised, or leaving in a body bag trying to protect Chuck. Sarah doesn't know how she could leave Chuck without hurting him. It would break him.

Even though she maintains it all the time, Sarah believes that their relationship is more real than half of Hollywood's relationships.

What a dilemma.

A light kiss on her cheek interrupts her thought. Chuck whispers, "Hey Sarah, everyone is looking for you, you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just collecting myself after today's mission, nothing more." Sarah tells him, thinking at the same time, 'I can't let you know how I feel, if I do, it won't last forever, I will get reassigned. I just want to stay with you.'

Chuck and Sarah walk out of the karaoke bar hand in hand, where the rest of the group were waiting. Ellie asks them, "We're heading to a club right now, you guys want to join us? It's gonna be awesome."

Devon says from a distance, "Right on, babe."

Chuck really wanted to dance with Sarah again, the scenes from today's earlier mission replaying in his mind. It was just like their 'first' date. Where Sarah began dancing circles around him, but this time, leading him on, instead of throwing knives at NSA agents. He still remembered half of the party's guests and waiters staring at them at the highly sensual yet romantic dance.

He looked over to Sarah, still with a glazed look on her face. She has her thinking face on. She's still thinking about his offer.

Chuck answers to Ellie, "No, I think Sarah's really tired tonight, I don't think she would be up for some dancing."

"Oh, okay, that's fine."

"And I think I need to give her a private apology for the song I sang for her." Knowing that that would at least pacify Ellie a little bit, before she confronts him for his song choice the next day.

"Chuck, too much information."Ellie was turning around when she stops and says "Oh, and Chuck, I'm off for the afternoon tomorrow, we are gonna have a brother, sister lunch date, you and I are gonna have a serious talk. I won't take no for an answer. I'll come pick you up from the Buy More tomorrow, say around 12." Ellie turns around and goes back the other girls.

Chuck turns back to Sarah, still with a glazed look on her face. Chuck leans to her ear, "Sarah." No answer. "Sarah" A little louder, but still no answer." "Agent Walker." This snaps Sarah out of her thoughts.

"What, Chuck,"

"Ellie and the others are heading to a club, I told them you are tired and I kind of implied that I was going to sleep with you tonight, but I can make an excuse tomorrow for Ellie." Secretly hoping that Sarah would choose to stay over for the night, even though they never do anything, just looking at Sarah's sleeping form left him sleeping peacefully.

"Actually, you wouldn't mind that would you." Sarah could see Chuck's spirit plummet. "I have some things to finish up tonight." Knowing that she needs to be alone tonight to compose herself for the next day.

They got into Sarah's Porsche and silently drove back to Casa Bartowski. Sarah walked Chuck to the door, she stared at Chuck while he looked for his keys, she heard him mutter, "The one time I locked the Morgan Door, dammit, I left it on the table."

Sarah pushes him aside, "Here, let me do it." Unlocking the door within the minute, "kind of lucky you have a CIA agent as your girlfriend." Chuck's heart did a little leap of joy at that comment, while Sarah's insides flipped at the unintended comment.

Chuck stepped back a little, with the intention of letting Sarah into the houes and flashed her a smile, beginning to believe that he had a chance that Sarah might close up to him. He turned to her, "Thanks for tonight, even with the guns, the agents and the blood, I still have a lot of fun tonight, I wouldn't have it with any other person."

Sarah simply nodded her head, not moving, not acknowledging the gesture Chuck just offered her, knowing to step inside, she would lose Chuck forever. Finally giving up, Chuck stepped into the doorway, turned around and looked at Sarah.

This sustained several minutes, yet it seemed like years to both. Both looking at each other, as in looking intensely at a lover's eyes. But Sarah doesn't let her gaze fall onto Chuck Bartowski, looking past him, into the room, into a possible future where both of them could be living in this house. She thought about each possible scenario, about whether they could be happy together or happy apart. Whether the General would condone such a relationship, or condemn it. Each of the thousands of possible scenarios went through her head.

Neither making a move. Each sound, from the fountain, from the crickets, from the frogs was amplified by the silence between the two.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sarah dropped her head and looked down at the ground mouthed sorry, at an angle that Chuck couldn't see, turned and headed back to her car.

She could see Chuck's features noticeably dropped out of the corner of her eye, but then Chuck summoned the courage. "Sarah," he yelled, Sarah stopped in her tracks, her back still facing Chuck, with her head hung low. "Sarah, just so you know, I will always, always, be right here. Waiting for you." Sarah paused for several seconds, then whispered at a tone that Chuck couldn't hear, "I know, which is why I can't do this, it would hurt you too much", then continued to walk back to her car. He couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Chuck watched at her departing form, until she finally left his sight and whispered to the night, "I'll always be right here waiting for you." Then closed the door.

**So this concludes my first fan fic, hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for the (hopefully) tense build up, that could have led to an intimate Charah moment, but I decided against my instincts. Sorry.**

**I might try my hand at a long story, so I will need you guys to review before I start writing again. SO REVIEW. Thanks**


End file.
